Tower of the Gods
by ShankWrite
Summary: Ultimate power granted to the one that can reach the top of the tower -Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Fairy Tale -Air Gear, Hitman Reborn, Hunter x Hunter
1. Ch1 Level 1

It was a dark room with a table lit up in the middle.  
Around it sat some scary looking people, all with a mask over their face.  
"So here we are, taking a break from running the Liar Game tournament to see the best and strongest in the Tower of God. This is exciting!"  
"Leronira, you really love watching these kinds of competitions. How is it all going to work though?"  
"Simple." Leronira replied. "There are 4 towers, all with the same tests. There have been roughly a thousand competitors chosen to compete in this to try and reach the top and if they do, they can get anything they want. The interesting point is that there has been the ability to bring some back from the dead to compete as well therefore offering a second chance at life should they reach the top of the tower."

North Tower

It was dark; Uzumaki Naruto had no idea how he had come to be in this place. He could remember being involved in multiple battle fronts using his shadow clones and now suddenly he was in a dark room. He looked around; there were a lot of figures around him also looking confused as to where they were. Naruto began walking, there were going to be no questions solved by merely standing around waiting for something to happen.  
**Uzumaki Naruto: Naruto  
Ninja**  
As Naruto made his way inwards, a large holographic figure popped up towards the ceiling, within view of everyone there. It was an obvious female, but she was wearing a peculiar mask. It reminded him of the ANBU masks but with obvious differences. "Hello competitors, please make your way forward as there will be other entries coming soon. Your questions will be answered in due time but for now you should just worry about passing the first test." The voice was clear, as if being played off many loudspeakers.  
As Naruto walked, a voice tried to make contact with him from behind. Naruto turned to see a weird dog-looking man there. "Hey do you know where we are or what is going on?" The dog-man said.  
"No, I have no idea. That masked lady should though if we can find her," Naruto and the dog-man pressed on for a little till they reached an end of the room.  
**Rabid-Dog: Hunter X Hunter  
Shadow Beast Warriors-Deceased**  
The masked lady stood alone in front of a door. "Who are you?" Naruto demanded. "And where are we?"  
"I am Sardinia, you have been bought to the North Tower and are participating in the greatest tournament ever organised. That is all I can tell you for now, until you pass the first test."  
"And if we do not pass?"  
"Well you are banished of course."  
"So why wouldn't I just fail on purpose?" Naruto asked. Sardinia said nothing more to him but merely pointed at the door behind her. "I was killed in battle, how is it possible that I am here," the dog-man said. Sardinia still did not answer him but pointed at the door once more. "We should just press on for now," Naruto said in a calm manner. "Come on, come with me." The dog-man nodded but now Sardinia raised her hand. "I am sorry, but only one at a time can take this test and move onto the next level." Naruto looked back at the man who seemed rather nervous. The dog-man had claimed he was dead, which couldn't be possible, as he didn't seem to be under the Reanimation Technique of Orochimaru or Kabuto.

Note: I am only going off the Animes/Mangas that are among my favourites and choosing characters from the spots I am up to or choose to you do not read all the ones I will be including I will try and ensure that you will learn a little about them. Hope you enjoy


	2. Ch2 Level 1

South Tower

**Vijeeter Ecor: Fairy Tale**

**-Mage of Fairy Tale **

Vijeeter Ecor was still very much confused as to where he was. He readied himself to enter through the door a masked man stood in front of. He turned one last time to see a quick friend he had made. It was a young boy in a beanie who wore wheeled shoes, said his name was Kazu.

**Kazuma Mikura: Air Gear**

**-Flame King Rider of Kogarasumaru **

From the clothes he wore to the way he spoke, he seemed to be completely from a different world to that of Vijeeter. He wished he had at least one of his brethren from Fairy Tale there with him.

He opened it to see another large room with a giant tank of glass. Inside it was a huge eel. There was a screen, which switched on in front of him, showing the masked man from outside the door. "Welcome to the Tower of God. This is the first test of many which will allow you to reach an immense power. Rest assured your comrades are all taking the same test, it is up to you whether you proceed or not. The first test is simple. There is a human sized black ball in the tank being guarded by the eel. If you can pop that black ball you will automatically proceed to the next level and await further instruction. The outside of the tank will allow you to pass through either way, but once you enter, leaving will mean automatic disqualification and banishment. Good luck!"

The screen shut off. Vijeeter looked at the tank. The eel stared at him waiting for him to come through. He got off to a run, towards the wall of the tank. Without believing he would, he passed straight through it. The eel, made its way towards him immediately. Vijeeter ran through things in his head, now was as good a time as any. He began trying to unleash his magic style which was 'Dancer' type in which he could increase the abilities of his allies and decrease the abilities of his enemies. As the eel got closer, it began to slow down. Even though Vijeeter could not do his proper dance magic underwater, it was still having some kind of effect.

The monster eel however seemed to realise what was happening and increase the distance. This was not what Vijeeter needed. His magic only worked within a ten-metre radius and now the eel had figured that out, it was his disadvantage being underwater.

He began swimming towards the black ball, which he could clearly see in front of him. But whenever he abandoned his dancing, the eel would return to its ambush. There was only so much Vijeeter could continue to switch between dancing and swimming before he eventually ran out of breath. The eel had a free reign in this territory and it gulped him up in one go ending his run in the tower of god. His body however disappeared immediately, to be sent back to his own world and time.


	3. Ch3 Level 1

East Tower

**Monkey D Luffy: One Piece **

**-Captain of Straw Hat Pirates **

Monkey D Luffy had found himself in the Tower of God. He had somehow got here from an island in the New World. He bypassed some weird looking people as he made his way towards the centre of the tower. As he made his way to the door, the new friend he had made gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I have a feeling once we get through here there are going to be so many pretty girls." Luffy laughed, this guy reminded him of Sanjy who would hopefully be here somewhere too. He wasn't worried for himself, he just wanted to find his crew and get everyone back safely. "Goodluck Dr Shamal, see you somewhere higher in this tower."

**Dr Shamal: Hitman Reborn **

**-Assassin in the 10th Vongola Family **

Luffy went through the door and watched the instruction on the screen. He looked confidently at the giant monster eel in the tank. This may be a little tricky for Luffy. For he was someone that had eaten one of the Devil Fruits in his world. This gave him a great power but at the expense of never being able to swim again. If he was to get in the fish tank, his body would immediately become lifeless and he would be easy prey for this eel and fail the first test. Even though failing possibly meant going home, he didn't want to go back without finding out what happened to his comrades as well as feel weak at not being able to pass the first level.

As he approached the wall of the tank he prepared himself. "Gomu Gomu no…pistol!" Luffy had the ability of a rubber-man, meaning he could stretch and bend any part of his body. He shot his right arm forward into the tank and headed straight for the black ball he was meant to pop. The giant eel wanted to try and rip his arm off but was not ready for the speed at which he threw his punch out. He could feel the effect of the water taking affect on his arm, but at the velocity he threw it at, there was never any chance the black ball wasn't going to burst. The second the ball burst, Luffy's world went fuzzy as he was being transported to the next level.

West Tower

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Bleach **

**-Arrancar (a being of both ghost-like and Shinigami abilities) **

Grimmjow had ripped the monster eel to bits and easily popped the black ball in the tank. He had felt so worthless as of late so to be able to feel strong again felt good. His world had gone fuzzy and as if either being caught in a dream-like world he was face to face with another masked person that began describing what was going to happen on the next level.

"I am the West Towers Second Examiner Macarthur. The level was recreating a scene known as the Bloody New Years Eve (Note: 20th Century Boys) in which robots were set free on the people of Tokyo releasing a deadly virus. Your task is to reach the end goal without being infected by the robots, which will mean your immediate failure. They are your only rules."


	4. Ch4 Level 2

South Tower

**Pokkle: Hunter X Hunter **

**Hunter-Deceased**

Pokkle had just been given the instructions for the new test and had been transported to a war zone. It was a thriving metropolis, greater than when he travelled to Yorknew City. However there were people screaming and running everywhere, whilst giant robots trampled all over the place squirting out a gas of some kind. This must be the virus they were supposed to avoid being affected by.

Pokkle took a quick look around. He had a small body so he didn't stand out, he felt he could really go under the radar and advance to the next level. He was dead in his own world after all so if he could reach the top he would be given a second chance at life.

He summoned up the Nen (Note: Body's Energy) he had and manifested a bow and arrow with his hands and readied himself for anything that could come at him. He began ducking and weaving through the city, taking safe passage in alleyways to wait for giant robots to bypass before coming out of hiding again. It wasn't too far down the track he came across two people fighting against one another.

One of them looked like a giant spider person, not unlike the Chimera Ants from his own world. The other was a weird looking man, dripping like he was made of mud.

**Kidomaru: Naruto**

**Ninja-Deceased**

**Caribou: One Piece**

**Captain of Caribou Pirates**

Pokkle had no intentions of getting involved but watched them both, trying to take notes of some of the competition he was against. The spider-man shot arrows from his mouth towards the other but the arrows passed straight through him. The mud man laughed, "Useless, I ate the Swamp Devil Fruit, my whole body can become this substance and you cannot bring any physical harm to me. Caribou tried to move from his spot but realised he was stuck on something. He looked down to see some of Kidomaru's spider web at his feet. "This isn't normal web, it has Chakra running through it, so it seems you are not physically indestructible at all." Kidomaru let out a hail of bullets, all of them passed through Caribou's body.

Pokkle was so caught up in the battle he didn't realise someone had snuck up on him till it was too late. A little plastic object attached to a string came out of nowhere and struck Pokkle right under the chin as he turned to see who was behind him. The force was enough to knock Pokkle right out from his hiding spot out into the open in view of both Kidomaru and Caribou. Pokkle got to his feet quickly; he turned to see a boy in glasses and beanie standing there with yoyos in either hand.

**Chikusa Kakimoto: Hitman Reborn **

**Assassin of Kokuyo Gang**

He normally didn't like violence but it seemed that wasn't going to fly here, he fired one of his manifested arrows at this guy who tried to use his yoyos to block it. His arrows had a little bit more force to them though; one of them got through and struck him in the shoulder. Chikusa winced in pain and immediately sent an attack at Pokkle who leapt backwards to try and dodge it but was hit with a ball of swamp substance that Caribou had flung at him. "Get away you little cockroaches and leave this test to those that are worthy."

"You shouldn't be looking away," Kidomaru said as he had summoned thousands of spiders to swarm Caribou blocking him from view completely. Even still this had not been enough to take him down and it had become a four-way battle in amongst the robots still rampaging through the city.

That was until all four of them stopped. They had a funny feeling in their gut. It was an overwhelming sensation of fear that came over them. A dark power was approaching. They looked down to where they could feel it coming from and could see a figure walking right down the middle of the road making no effort to hide. They could see a giant robot attack this figure and spray the virus all over it but the figure seemed unscathed and continued on, but not before the robot suddenly collapsed.

The four seemed to stop their battle now and get closer together to wait for what was coming their way. It was Caribou that would recognise who was coming. He was making weird noises, as if trying to say something but being unable to. "Who is this person?" Kidomaru asked.

"We should run," Caribou said. All of them seemed to agree and try and run, but before they could their feet had been held to the ground. Not by the spider web of Kidomaru, but of a dark shadowy material that didn't even feel like it could hold anything. The figure was upon them now; he was tall and large with a great black beard and evil look in his eye.

**Marshall D Teach: One Piece**

**Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates **

Some weaklings seemed to have crossed my path Blackbeard laughed. With a wave of his hand, he engulfed all four of them in his darkness, which consumed their entire bodies and killed them. He continued on his way, without even slowing down to handle them. "I wonder when these tests are going to get harder." Blackbeard said as he went on his way.


	5. Ch5 Level 2

South Tower

**Kurosaki Ichigo: Bleach **

**Shinigami **

This was an interesting battle, the likes of which a low level person viewing it would struggle to understand. Ichigo was involved in an armed battle, in the middle of this warzone but whoever it was… he was strong. It was basically a fight of high speed and scuffles followed by a retreat. Both Ichigo and this other warrior were using everything they could to find out information on the other while trying to make ground. They were both in hiding, but knew the location of the other by tracing their energy. The time had come again and they charged in. Both of them unleashed an incredible speed, Ichigo finally able to get the edge over his opponent and shove his sword into the gut of this dark headed person. Only a split second of relief hit Ichigo as something did not feel right and the swordsman vanished from view revealing he could use illusions as Aizen did. If it had not been for his own incredible speed and the fact he had faced an illusionist before, he may have been killed then and there. The swordsman came from behind and almost cut Ichigo's head off. Ichigo could not help but notice the glowing red eyes of this guy; there was something intimidating about how much they could see.

**Uchiha Sasuke: Naruto **

**Ninja with affiliation to Akatsuki (evil organisation) **

Sasuke could tell how strong the orange haired guy was. Even with his Sharingan which enabled him to see, predict and copy the movements of his opponents perfectly, this guy was so hard to get a read on. Sasuke was glad he could have been bought to this tower, if there were plenty more guys of this level, this was going to be useful for gaining power. His eyes picked up that this guy was about to do something.

Ichigo fired a Getsugatenshou at Sasuke, which was a condensed form of energy released from his sword. Ichigo in no way expected it to hit, but to obstruct the view of himself if only for a second. As he switched up his angle and tried to come from Sasuke's side, Ichigo was only really starting to appreciate the power of the Sharingan and how much insight it gave in a battle and if he had not put on his hollow mask in time he would have been crushed in an electric attack Sasuke retaliated with.

As they both looked around, they definitely had a deep respect of the others abilities. Both of them in some way were having fun but without mentioning a word they knew if they didn't drop this little scuffle and move on they risked failing the Tower of God on the second level. They each went in their own direction, hoping they would run into one another again to finish their bout.


	6. Ch6 Level 2

West Tower

**Natsu Dragneel: Fairy Tale**

**Mage of Fairy Tale **

Natsu's personality would not allow him to take cover and creep his way through an atmosphere like this. In fact, every large robot spitting the virus on the competitors only drew Natsu towards them to take them out. This was good in that Natsu was gaining confidence and strength for the future levels to come, but it was attracting bad attention from his rivals and made him a sitting duck for an attack.

In one of the main streets, Natsu came face to face with another robot who was preparing to spit out the mystery virus onto him. Natsu who used Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spat out a huge ball of fire towards the robot however it seemed unaffected like the others. Natsu knew immediately something was wrong and as it then began to spit out the virus, Natsu leapt to the side escaping it. He had the feeling something was behind him but whenever he turned nothing was there. Natsu tried a physical attack, this time he used flame to power up his fist and was going to send it flying with a huge punch. As he leapt forward and swung at the robot though, he went straight through it as if the robot was a hologram. Once more the robot fired a gas at him and Natsu only just barely got out of it.

Someone had caught Natsu in an illusion trap. There was indeed a robot there, but it wasn't where Natsu perceived it to be. This was a troublesome point for Natsu in only the second test of this tower. He wasn't very good at fighting those who had these kinds of abilities.

**Viper: Hitman Reborn **

**Illusionist of Assassin Squad **

Viper had a smug grin on his face. The best thing about some of these strong fighters is that they believe too highly in themselves to think or notice the world around them. He had muddled up the fire mage's bearings significantly and it was only a matter of time before he would be infected.

Viper however had been caught in his own logic. He had been having so much fun watching Natsu scramble around he was almost ambushed himself. A female demonic looking figure set down on the rooftop in which Viper had been hiding. She was young looking, but scary.

**Cirucci Sanderwicci: Bleach **

**Arrancar-Deceased **

"This is my next chance to show them all how powerful I am," Cirucci said as she launched an attack at Viper.

Natsu was released from the illusion. He heard the sounds of battle coming from a nearby rooftop and figured he should press on with a little more caution. He was so excited at the strength of some of the other competitors, getting through this tower was bound to make him stronger.

West Tower

**Itsuki Minami: Air Gear **

**Storm King Rider of Kogarasumaru **

The setting in the city was the best thing for a rider. They could make the urban environment their playground. Ikki could leap from building to building with ease and bypass the entire virus spitting robots. For the rivals he would meet along the way, he was far too fast for them to be able to have a planned ambush, not to mention the vision he possessed. He could stare at an environment such as the city of Tokyo and see the ins and outs of it, seeing every nook and cranny-meaning the fastest and safest options to take. The few that tried to take him on were quickly and swiftly dealt with as the Storm King made his way through easily to the next level.


	7. Ch7 Tower of God Head Office

Tower of God Head Office

The TOG officials sat at the table in the head office. All seated members under the glow of a single light, whilst the head of the table sat in complete darkness. He let out a disturbing snicker, "Watching at my own leisure has been fun so far, Leronira my second in command I trust all has been running smoothly?"

"Yes Boss," Leronira said. His mask had a fancy pattern. He wore an expensive suit and his hair was impeccable. "At the beginning of the first level we had around 1000 competitors. The first test seemed a bit easy and only eliminated around 300 people. It was the second test that truly got them out of their comfort zone. The aim of the second test was to reach the end point without being infected, however it was only some that took another goal seriously, to weed out and sabotage their rivals. A little over 500 people were knocked out in the second level of the test throughout the four towers. I have compiled some information across all four towers, but have arranged the individual tower guardians to give their highlights to you as well sir. Nearco is the head of the North Tower, Solario is the head of the East Tower, Kurifuji is the head of the South and Alsab of the West."

Nearco stood up first, his mask looking similar to Leronira but having a pattern of long moustache on it, "Good evening officials. I have my few to watch out for in this tower. Admiral Kizaru, a Marine Admiral (One Piece) who has the power to transform into light. Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) with excellent stealth and combat capabilities as well as lightning style techniques. Agito (Air Gear) the Fang King Rider from his world who can create immense energy from his Air Trecks (Rollerblades)."

Next was Solario who had a sun pattern over his right eye. "I like Hyuuga Neji (Naruto) who has special eyes that can see long distances, people behind him and energy levels of people, he is a great athlete to watch. Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tale) who is not only one of the strongest females here, but one of the strongest in general and has an immense amount of armour or weapons she can summon to herself with unique abilities. Biscuit Krueger (Hunter x Hunter) is quite old but can make her appear as a young child and has used it to her advantage in this tournament, her potential is still unknown to me. "

Kurifuji stood up, she was a woman with sunglasses and surgical mask rather than the other masks of the officials. "I have found myself drawn to Konan (Naruto) a purple headed ninja that uses paper in combat. Gajeel (Fairy Tale) who is a Dragon Slayer that uses and manipulates iron in combat."

Alsab was the last who had a yin-yang symbol on his forehead. "Gaara of the Desert (Naruto) uses sand for both defence and offence. Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard (One Piece) who has the power of Tremors or Earthquake. The last is Kyoraku Shunsui (Bleach) his demeanor is comical and has spent a lot of time trying to talk to attractive women rivals on his level."

"Thankyou all the Tower Guardians," Leronira said. "Now from the research I have done. Firstly there are some characters within this tower with which we as the Liar Game officials will get the biggest kick out of watching. But to make things more fun I haven't labelled them to you yet, out of the fun of trying to pick whom they are and how they are going to play these levels. They will be known in the future as 'The Tricksters. Then there are those with great power and twisted ambition. They are 'The Dark Lords of the Four Towers, Sosuke Aizen from Tower 1 (Bleach-Shinigami), Uchiha Madara of Tower 2 (Naruto-Ninja), Marshall D Teach or Blackbeard of Tower 3 (One Piece, Captain of Blackbeard Pirates), Takuechi Sora (Air Gear-Wind and Sky King-Deceased), Zeref (Fairy Tale, Mage) and Bermida Von Veckenstein (Hitman Reborn). I will not go into detail on their power, but rest assured they are some of the strongest the tower has to offer and should any of them win, will shatter not only their own world, but all worlds. The last group I have identified as 'The Saviours', they have the power to bring great change should they grow and fight with their potential. Uzumaki Naruto of Tower 1 (Naruto-Ninja of Hidden Leaf), Monkey D Luffy of Tower 2 (One Piece-Captain of Strawhat Pirates), Gon Freecs (Hunter X Hunter-Hunter), Kurosaki Ichigo (Bleach-Shinigami) and Sawada Tsunayoshi (Hitman Reborn) of Tower 3, Natsu Dragneel and Minami Itsuki of Tower 4. Once more I have not included their powers so you can see their true light for yourselves. Thankyou for your patience, I hope you enjoy the next test, it is one of our favourites and will be followed the inter-tower challenge.


	8. Ch8 Level 3

South Tower

An old man was awaiting transportation to the third level. He had entered the trance-like state the other competitors had in order to get a direct link feed to his brain giving him the instructions.

**Baraggan Louisenbairn: Bleach **

**Arrancar-Deceased **

Baraggan had once been the king of Hueco Mundo, the land where Hollows (Ghosts) and Arrancar (Demons) dwelled. He had been killed fighting for an army and now that he was back he had plans of standing at the pinnacle of this tower and ruling over it completely.

A female Tower Official appeared in front of him, "I am your Level Official Harriet," she said. "On this floor you are required to at least have one battle against one of your competitors." Baraggan smiled confidently at this. "However, you are to do so in an official manner and use a designated creature known as a Pokemon." Harriet bought out a little red and white ball and gave it to Baraggan. "This is a Poke Ball. Inside is the creature that is your Pokemon, which comes with its own strengths, weaknesses and techniques-the information of your specific Pokemon will be uploaded to your memory now. You are to battle, with your Pokemon, if your Pokemon becomes unable to continue, you will lose that battle. I should further note that losing a battle against someone doesn't necessarily mean failing the tower level. Good luck competitor."

Baraggan was then transported to this new level. This level looked like a small town or city. Was this really where they were going to battle? Baraggan glided along looking for his first victim. Baraggan had the power of 'rot and decay' a very dangerous power to have, inside his Poke Ball was a Weezing, which suited his abilities well.

North Tower

**Orochimaru: Naruto **

**Ninja-Deceased **

It felt good to be back. Orochimaru had always been obsessed with immortality and finding a way to keep his body living far beyond the frailties of time. He believed by reaching the top of the tower would be his best chance at achieving this goal and therefore incredible power.

The North Tower 3rd level took place in a forest setting. Orochimaru travelled down a particular path and from out of the thicket a flash emerged. The mystery ambusher sliced straight through Orochimaru making some weird grunting noises. As the attacker stopped, you could see it wasn't quite human and although it could not actively think for itself, it was strong.

**Wonderweiss: Bleach **

**Arrancar-Deceased **

Wonderweiss had been an artificial Arrancar created in its own world as a weapon with no capabilities to think for itself. He looked like a simple child and could not even talk, but communicate in mere grunts. It was not so easy to kill Orochimaru though and the form that Wonderweiss had supposedly sliced up was only a mud clone, which melted away into the earth. The real Orochimaru sprouted up from the ground, alongside him was an Arbok that was the Pokemon he was given for this test.

Before Orochimaru could launch his attack with his Pokemon a masked male suddenly appeared before them. He was the Level Official of the North Tower and he faced Wonderweiss. "I am sorry, but you have broken the rules and engaged in combat without withdrawing your designated Pokemon. You are disqualified from the test and have failed the tower."

Wonderweiss probably couldn't understand the official and charged in to kill her. Orochimaru wasn't going to help and wanted to see the power of those that inhabited the tower. It didn't matter though, as Wonderweiss charged in, his body just vanished from existence. The marker turned back around to Orochimaru, "Thankyou for making the effort to take out your Pokemon for battle despite being attacked by such an unworthy competitor. As token of your patience and willingness to compete properly, you shall be proceeding to the next floor no matter what happens from here on out."

"I can say I am a little disappointed I didn't get to fight, but I guess I can wait till the next floor," Orochimaru replied licking his lips.

West Tower

The West Tower 3rd Level setting was in a stadium or arena type area. A green haired swordsman had still managed to get himself lost in such a simple place though. It was lucky enough he got through the second level, which required some form of navigation.

**Roronoa Zoro: One Piece**

**First Mate for the Straw Hat Pirates **

He walked for a little bit, stopping distracted by a weirdly dressed woman fussing over her Pokemon.

**Juvia Lockser: Fairy Tale **

**Mage of Fairy Tale **

She was of course a mage that used water magic. She had been given a Starmie for her test but right now she was so fascinated with how pretty it looked she was not interested in fighting just yet.

Zoro continued forward. He saw there was a black robed man with his back to him. "Excuse me," Zoro asked. The man turned exposing a grey line on his face as well as the number '69' tattooed on his left cheek. The man didn't say anything and looked at Zoro with raised eyebrows.

**Shuhei Hisagi: Bleach **

**Lieutenant Shinigami **

"Do you know which direction we are supposed to go?" Zora asked. Hisagi merely shrugged his shoulders and Zoro moved on. "You a swordsman?" Hisagi called out to Zoro from behind. It was enough to capture his attention. "So what if I am?"

Hisagi pulled his robe aside slightly and withdrew his sword with one hand, with the other he grabbed out a Poke ball. Zoro also readied his weapons.


	9. Ch9 Level 3

North Tower

" Hey you!" A spiky haired man said. He had a scar of a lightning bolt from his forehead and down the right side of his face. He was talking to a man in a peculiar looking robe.

**Laxus Dreyar: Fairy Tale **

**Mage **

The man to whom he spoke turned around. Laxus was not easily creeped out, but there was something about this guy that sent a slight shiver up his spine. He had a purple tinge to his hair and his eyes didn't seem to be open at all. He wore a long black robe with white shawl hanging over it. "You talkin' to me?" The guy said.

**Ichimaru Gin: Bleach **

**Former Shinigami-Unknown Status **

"Yeah, we have to do battle so we may as well fight." Laxus said.

"I do not really like to fight, but I guess there is no other way of passing this level is there? Show me your Pokemon and I will show you mine." Gin said with a smile on his face.

Laxus picked out a Poke ball from his pocket and threw it in front of him, it opened to display he had received a Raichu to battle with. Gin looked at this Pokemon and it visibly looked quite similar to Laxus. "Seems they really try and match us with something that can go hand in hand with our abilities," Gin said. He as well threw his own Poke ball out. Gin had received a Beedrill for this test.

Laxus in his own world was a mage that used lightning magic. "Thundershock Raichu!" His Raichu also used the same elemental techniques as Laxus and dashed forward with sparks beginning to flare of its body. Gin went into defensive mode, "Beedrill go as high as you can to avoid being hit by the lightning." Beedrill flew straight up into the sky. Raichu fired the attack towards Beedrill and whilst this was happening Gin prepared himself to attack Laxus in this period while his attention was focused in the sky.

Gin was a Shinigami in his world, meaning he used unique and specialised sword attacks. He had withdrawn his weapon and prepared his Shikai. A Shikai was the first released power of a blade that Shinigami's could unlock. His particular Shikai was the ability for his weapon to suddenly extend and retract giving him an incredible range and speed in sword combat.

His blade zoomed outwards, Laxus readied his defence, surprised at the speed of the attack but expecting something coming his way. What he had counted on though was that he could use a lightning attack faster than this guy could extend his blade. He shot a bolt of lightning from his mouth, he knew he only needed to touch the blade and the metal would do the rest. Gin realised this and dropped his blade, he was unable to escape all the damage as some sparks had travelled quick enough to jump over the hilt and through his hands. It was a moment of weakness, Gin was now unarmed and not in his best condition from the few seconds of paralysis from the lightning.

Laxus wanted to take advantage and used his spell to mutate some parts of his body to lightning and dashed forward. It was cutting it fine, but Gin was able to get a hold of himself and catch his sword before it hit the ground. He moved to the side, knowing Laxus would follow, but giving himself some space. Rather than attacking Laxus and protecting himself, he used his blade extension attack hitting Raichu. He could not use his full power, but it was enough to stop Raichu from any more lightning attacks on Beedrill. "Twin needle Beedrill," Gin managed to say right before Laxus had moved in on him to attack.

In Raichu's weakened state, Beedrill was able to finish it with this attack. As Raichu went to faint, Laxus abandoned his attack of Gin and caught Raichu before it hit the floor, tending to its health. There was nothing more to be said, Gin had fairly defeated Laxus in this battle.

**Rob Lucci: One Piece **

**Government Assassin **

Rob Lucci was engaged in a fight with some weird guy who rode rollerblades. He was creepy looking, with white makeup on his face and long curved blades protruding out the back of his rollers.

**Gawain: Air Gear **

**Rider for Genesis-Deceased**

Rob could have probably finished this guy by now. He had received special training in his own world to become part of the government assassin squad known as CP9 in which he was the leader. As well as a hardened body and incredibly speed, he also had the power of a Devils Fruit. He could transform into a Leopard-Human which extended his physical abilities further.

Gawain whilst he enjoyed cutting people apart with his abilities on Air Trecks, was not in the same league as Rob. He had realised this halfway through their fight and was just trying to get past Rob to get rid of his Pokemon-Machoke. His own Pinsir could be quite strong if used properly, but whilst Gawain was being pressured by this combat specialist it was hard to give instructions.

Rob had merely taken the tactic of stopping Gawain from doing anything and being able to direct Machoke in his eventual takedown of Gawain's Pinsir.


	10. Ch10 Level 3

East Tower

The East Tower 3rd level had been set in a cave. The visibility wasn't terrific and it was illuminated by torches on the walls as well as some holes in the cave ceiling allowing what appeared to be natural light through the top. A small boy wandered through the cave. Gon wasn't scared though, he was curious as to how his best friend Killua was doing. He could sense that there were others around him in the cave, but his life wasn't in danger just yet.

As if reacting to his lack from fear, some of the nearby torches were extinguished suddenly. The purpose of this was an ambush from a mystery person on Gon who readied himself and took out his Poke Ball. Gon looked around, there was a space nearby that had some light coming through the ceiling and he didn't want to fight this guy in the dark. Gon ducked underneath it and continued forward. This however had opened himself up to an attack from behind which his opponent had anticipated. From the darkness, the ninja attacked with his giant meat cleaver ready to swipe Gon in half. The water gun attack had come from the ninja's Poliwhirl.

Gon had taken out his own Pokemon who was able to catch the ninja's sword and withstand the force, which left Gon with no blind spots. The ninja, still covered in darkness was a little surprised, hitting the target felt like he had struck his sword against a giant rock. Little did he know he might as well have as Gon had received a Geodude for this test.

Gon then realised that the ninja was behind him and his Pokemon was sending an attack from a different direction, meaning they were separated and his Pokemon was unguarded. Changing his route, Gon went towards the Poliwhirl, wading through the darkness. "Geodude use rock throw to keep the ninja away from me." As Gon went forward, Geodude threw large rocks in the direction of the ninja to try and keep him at bay however the attacks were much too slow to actually hit.

As Gon drew closer he heard something behind him. A large gushing of water was coming for him. It wouldn't have been so bad but Geodude was weak against water and if his prime objective was to protect his Pokemon he had to avoid this quickly. He picked up Geodude under his arm; luckily he had incredible strength despite his small size, which enabled him to leap up and over the wave of water that came crashing down. The ninja, whoever it was, used water techniques. Finally, the ninja came into view.

**Suigetsu: Naruto **

**Ninja**

"You're pretty good kid," Suigetsu said with a smile. "I like you." Gon didn't say anything. He didn't hate this guy, they had happened to be pit against each other for this challenge, but the competitive part of him was exhilarating.

Gon had an idea that could finish this fight reasonably quick. He bent down and whispered to his Pokemon. "Geodude, you may suffer some damage with this idea, but I think we can win if we do it. You going to be able to handle a bit of water?" Geodude nodded. "Geodude you will use a mega punch attack ok, let me do the rest." Gon could manipulate his aura in various ways to enhance his ability. His best enhancement was with his strength, which he could become horrifyingly strong.

He took off towards Suigetsu who relaxed that he was not attacking Poliwhirl. Gon whilst running used all the strength he had, wound his arm and flung Geodude towards Poliwhirl.

Suigetsu now realised what was happening. "Poliwhirl, bubble attack now." Poliwhirl started sending out bubble attacks, which popped off Geodude and the water attacks had some effect. Suigetsu tried to also assist with his giant weapon at the ready however was stopped by Gon. Gon could also manipulate his aura to increase his cutting power with a blade that protruded from his hands. Gon only needed to hold him for a second, while the Geodude he had thrown reached Poliwhirl and punched it square in the face. Poliwhirl was instantly knocked out, Gon retreated from Suigetsu to tend to his Pokemon and Suigetsu also turned his back in frustration at losing.

**Ulqiorra Cifer: Bleach **

**Arrancar-Deceased **

Uliqiorra was becoming very frustrated at the annoying little insect that had been delaying the inevitable against him in their battle. He was not in his Resurrecion form, which was an Arrancar in their released form. This pirate was quite good against sword attacks though.

**Buggy the Clown: One Piece **

**Shichibukai (government sponsored pirates) **

The clown pirate had the ability separate any body part and control them individually. Whenever Ulqiorra had stabbed, swiped or slashed with his sword, Buggy had just been able to break off bits of his body to avoid contact. He had no interest in taking out Buggy's Mr Mime, he had a countermeasure though to combat this.

Ulquiorra increased his distance from Buggy rather than getting in close. He left his Haunter down on the frontline. Ulqiorra summoned a powerful Cero, which is a dark energy blast available to Arrancar to be shot into the area they were in. Haunter could make itself reasonably intangible to avoid being hit by a direct blast.

Buggy may be able to separate himself, but the Cero covered a large area enough to make sure there was no chance of escape. Both he and his Pokemon were caught in the blast radius, whilst Haunter could come out unscathed


	11. Ch11 Level 3

South Tower

**Sawada Tsunayoshi (Tsuna): Hitman Reborn **

**Head of the Neo Vongola Family**

Tsuna was sitting on the ground with his back against a convenience store wall. He was playing with the Charmander he was given for this test. He saw a couple of people moving around, nobody as of yet had seemed too bad a person. He was startled by a shuffling of feet near him, he looked over his shoulder to see a blonde boy standing there staring at him. He didn't look threatening, but they were all rivals in this tower. Tsuna stood up and moved his body in front of Charmander just in case. "Can I help you?" Tsuna asked.

**Kurapika: Hunter x Hunter**

**Hunter**

"I am sorry, I had seen you earlier but didn't really get the vibe you liked to fight so I tried to find somebody else. I have come up short meaning you are my ticket to the next level."

Kurapika was a hunter in his own world that had once served as a personal bodyguard to a Mafia Don. He was on the path of vengeance meaning he was continually trying to better himself and become more powerful. He threw his Poke Ball revealing his Omastar for the fight.

Tsuna was going to remain in front of Charmander in order to protect it, that was the nature of Tsuna who had always had the reputation as a Mafia family leader himself who cared more about his subjects than himself. Charmander however did not want to let Tsuna keep it out of action. Tsuna understood Charmander and said nothing more, he got his X-Gloves ready.

"Horn attack Omastar." Omastar charged forward thrusting its horned shell at Charmander. Tsuna instinctively got himself in the way which left him open to a chain swipe from Kurapika.

Kurapika had the ability to summon special chains attached to his fingers in which he could use for offence, defence and trapping purposes. As Tsuna winced in pain, Kurapika was able to bind his entire body in the chain in hopes to stop him using the X-Gloves.

Charmander had been protected and now moved to fire his own flamethrower back and Tsuna did not need to move his arms in order to use the X-Gloves. Facing his palms towards the ground he could fire a powerful blast of flames from his hands lifting him into the sky like a rocket. Kurapika followed too as he was still attached by the chains but was able to get another chain wrapped around a nearby telegraph post to keep him closer to ground.

Omastar could use water attacks to hold Charmander at bay. Kurapika believed he had stopped Tsuna's attack completely, but he had only trapped himself. His body was suspended above ground, one side chained to Tsuna, the other to a telegraph post. There was no chance of dodging or even blocking an incoming attack. Tsuna did not need to go upwards anymore but blasted fire from his hands in a downwards motion like an incoming missile and slammed his entire body into Kurapika knocking him out immediately.

Tsuna stood up after making sure Kurapika was ok. He felt uncomfortable outnumbering the Omastar and did not directly get involved but commanded his Charmander to a victory. Charmander had done so well and had achieved such experience that he evolved at the end of the battle.

East Tower

**Kastro: Hunter X Hunter **

**Fighter-Deceased **

Kastro had once been a great fighter in the Heaven's Arena before he had been killed in a battle. Once more he was in a great tower where there seemed to be even more skilled competitors. The man with whom he was facing had the aura of being strong. Kastro had withdrawn his Mankey and readied his ability. Kastro could summon a duplicate of himself to fight with, this now meant there were three combat type allies together. This cloaked man though was something Kastro hadn't anticipated. With him was a Hypno.

**Uchiha Itachi: Naruto **

**Ninja-Deceased**

Itachi was indeed alive and had an important reason for reaching the top. With his Sharingan with the power to see more than what most could, he could already tell this guy liked close quarter combat. He did not waste time trying to avoid fighting anymore, there was little point.

Kastro sent one of his duplicates to attack Hypno with his Mankey whilst his actual body attacked Itachi. He figured that even though Mankey may not be able to do the job on its own, alongside one of his clones was more than enough. His real body only needed to hold this guy off while he finished the Pokemon battle quickly.

Kastro unleashed a hail of attacks at Itachi who did not even raise his arms and barely moved from the spot he stood on but merely swayed and manoeuvred around the attacks thrown at him. The Sharingan in this kind of combat was something to be feared and Kastro knew he was out of his depth but just needed to keep him occupied. "Mankey, Karate Chop." Kastro called this out when he had finally managed to get a hold of Itachi in his tiger claw grip. Mankey nodded in obedience and prepared a huge karate chop, which looked to hit hard on the head of the Hypno. Rather than make any sign of pain, Hypno turned black and broke away into a murder of crows. Kastro looked back and the person whom he thought he had captured also turned into more crows, which flew above his head.

Kastro was in no way aware he was caught in an illusion of Itachi's. He had never heard of such power before let alone faced it. It was true though, both Kastro and his Mankey were caught in his genjutsu and Hypno had a free target to put Mankey to sleep rendering it unable to battle.


	12. Ch12 Level 3

North Tower

Uzumaki Naruto was not looking forward to battling. He was making his way through a forest, when he had come across a passer-by. He was dressed pretty cool in leather with long blonde hair and clutching a whip. "You're dressed pretty funny," the guy said.

**Dino: Hitman Reborn **

**Leader of Chiavarone Mafia Family **

"Are you talking to me because you want to battle? You should know I am strong."

"Yes, I already know you are much stronger than me, but we are here in this tower to battle, so either I am going to win or you are-its as simple as that." Naruto wasn't happy he couldn't talk his way out of this battle with Pokemon. They were not allowed to fight unless they had withdrawn theirs.

South Tower

An interesting situation had occurred where there was a three-man battle. Including their Pokemon meant there were 6 people all fighting, which was an uncommon scenario in the Pokemon world.

**Sanjy: One Piece **

**Cook of the Straw Hat Pirates **

Sanjy's suit was so dirty as he had no chance to wash it in the tower. He took a puff of his cigarette as he looked on his two opponents. Sanjy didn't have a Devils Fruit ability, but he had the most powerful kick out of anybody. He as a cook refused to use his hands as they were his treasure to be able to cook for his crew and friends. With him was the fighting Pokemon, Hitmonlee.

**Phinks: Hunter x Hunter**

**Member of Phantom Troupe **

Phinx was someone similar to Sanjy but so different. He had an ability in which by winding his arm could greatly increase the power of his punch to devastating proportions. With him was a Hitmonchan.

**Nara Shikamaru: Naruto **

**Ninja of the Hidden Leaf**

Not only was he from a much different world than these two, his way of fighting was also much different. He was a long-range fighter, who could use his and other shadows in combat to help trap his opponents. This was a situation in which he may not get a lot of time to step back and plan his moves as he normally would. His other major disadvantage was the Pokemon he was given…a Caterpie.

North Tower

Dino threw his ball onto the ground, which opened up showing a great majestic horse with flames burning off its head and back. Naruto reluctantly threw his down, which opened up to show a small fish wriggling around helplessly on the ground. Dino suppressed a giggle. A battle between Rapidash and Magikarp didn't seem rather fair, but this was the Tower of God and he had to make the best use of this opportunity.

Dino's weapon of choice was a bullwhip which he took out and tried to strike at Magikarp off the bat. "Magikarp get out of the way quick!" Naruto yelled. As Dino threw his whip forward Naruto could tell it wasn't going to move in time. He threw a kunai, which deflected the whip for the moment and gave him a chance to move in and get in front of it as protection. "Rapidash, move around to the side and surround them, he can't protect it from all sides." Naruto smiled at the mention of this, he made a seal with his hands and summoned 3 more Naruto Shadow clones to completely box Magikarp in.

Dino was shocked to see this. These were not just illusions; they were actual physical bodies that had been summoned to fight. Dino had an idea to increase his own numbers in this battle. Taking out a small box from his back pocket and having a similar style to the Poke Ball, he released his own weapon from his world being the Sky Pegasus. This was a creature of similar energy to himself; looking quite similar to Rapidash being a horse with flames burning off it, yet this horse had flaming wings. "Rapidash use take down attack, Pegasus, use wing slash from above", Dino commanded. Pegasus took the sky whilst Rapidash commenced the attack. Dino as well powered his own whip attacks up so that he moves his bullwhip at super speed increasing the damage if it hit.

Naruto realised he was heavily cornered here; Dino was attacking him with fast attacks whilst using others to handle his clones and take down Magikarp. He threw down a smoke bomb to the floor, which clouded him, his Pokemon and his clones from view. Dino continued to fire his whip into the smoke and both of his horses also continued. Finally, Naruto emerged from the cloud holding Magikarp under his arm. It was a clever tactic to ensure he could personally protect his Pokemon. His clones tried to protect him but the Pegasus sliced through them all with ease.

Soon enough, Dino was finally able to hook Naruto's leg, tripping him over and forcing him to drop Magikarp from his grip. As Dino got excited, he was suddenly held in a headlock from behind; Dino looked over his shoulder to see one of Naruto's clones had snuck up behind him. Although Dino was in a tight spot, the battle was over, "You fought well ninja, but one of your clones has me, your real body is incapacitated and your Magikarp is unguarded. Pegasus finish the battle." The Pegasus charged in and gave a giant headbutt to the unprotected Magikarp that went flying.

As they watched the useless fish Pokemon fly through the air, it suddenly transformed into Naruto who had a grin on his face despite the large bruise from taking the headbutt directly. The body that Dino had thought was originally the real Naruto had transformed into Magikarp and was able to ram its body into Rapidash from behind who had been unaware and left isolated by Dino. Magikarp may have been one of the weaker Pokemon, but it had been inspired greatly by the tactics of its owner and summoned a great force to take Rapidash to the ground rendering it unable to fight.

"You may not have underestimated me, but you underestimated my ally," the shadow clone Naruto said with a grin to Dino.

South Tower

Sanjy and Phinx were both being held by a shadows controlled by Shikamaru. Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee had both been incapacitated, by Shikamaru as well as his excellent use of his Caterpie. Both the fighters were furious that they would not be climbing the tower anymore, when a level official appeared in front of them clapping his hands. "That was indeed a great display from all of you," he said.

North Tower

"Bucking Horse Dino," the North Tower level official who had appeared said to Dino as Naruto released him. "You think you have lost and failed this level where in fact you have passed. This was a simple test to see if you could or could not fight under specific rules and in a basic team situation. We said at the commencement of this level that you could lose your Pokemon battle but still proceed forward. Congratulations to both of you, you pass."


	13. Ch13 Level 3

West Tower

**Cana Alberona: Fairy Tale **

**Mage of Fairy Tale **

The female mage was being blown into the side-wall of the stadium. Winds cutting through her body as she tried to shield her Oddish from damage. She tried to get a view of whoever or whatever was doing this to her. The sun was making it difficult, she could see two silhouettes. One of them a large bird flapping its wings with such gusto that it was creating a whirlwind type effect. The other was a person, a mere person could create a wind of such destructive force it was tearing Cana's body to pieces. "I give up! Stop!" The wind attack continued whoever it was liked hurting people. Luckily the wind from all directions was soon stopped. The large Pigeot Pokemon had disappeared along with Cana's Oddish. The person doing this to her wore some rolled shoes and a trucker hat. He had stopped in response to a level official who had appeared..

"Takuechi Sora, whilst we are impressed at your strength as well as your combination with your Pokemon, your opponent has given up. Please respect these wishes in the future levels or you will see yourself disqualified." Sora didn't reply but gave a weird smile and nod of accepting what the level official said.

The official walked over to Cana, "Are you ok?" Cana nodded. "To give up in order to keep your Pokemon out of harms way was an admirable act and it is because of that you proceed to the next level."

"I don't think I can do this tower anymore."

"Do you not wish to reach the pinnacle?"

"Of course I do, but this level has only proven to me that I am not worthy of facing such monsters. Thankyou for the opportunity, I want to go back to my world."

The official nodded, "So be it."

North Tower

**Sai: Naruto **

**Ninja from Hidden Leaf**

Sai lay sprawled on the ground. Alongside him was his Nidorina he had been dealt with for this level. Across from him was his competitor. This guy had no experience or strength in combat at all, it just so happened he had been given an extremely powerful Pokemon for this. It had been powerful enough to easily take out his Nidorina and with a combination attack could also render him relatively unable to fight.

The guy was a man in spectacles and greenish hair. He was a scientist. In fact in his world, he was the man known as the second coming of Da Vinci.

**Verde: Hitman Reborn**

**Previous Arcobaleno and Worlds Smartest Scientist **

Verde looked at Sai on the ground. "You think it was pure luck that I received this Pokemon. Think of it like this though, in one on one combat there is no way I could possibly defeat you or most people in this tower. I am a scientist. But you see that is why they paired us with Pokemon to match us. So I am going to prove that my wits alone can get me to the top and for this test, the Mewtwo I was given also assisted."

His Mewtwo stood in wait for further instructions. Everything Verde said had been true, it was not just about luck in getting a strong Pokemon but on your own strengths and weaknesses and how you used what you were given.

East Tower

**Sakazuki: One Piece**

**Fleet Admiral of the Marines **

There were few people in any of the towers that could match up to the strength of Sakazuki. He had eaten the Devil Fruit of Magma in his own world giving him the ability create, manipulate or transform into the destructive substance. Naturally, the Pokemon given to him was a Magmar, one that also went hand and hand with his immense ability. He smoked smugly on his cigar waiting to be transported to the next level.

**Marco: One Piece**

**Commander for Whitebeard Pirates **

Marco was indeed strong. He had eaten the Devil Fruit giving him the ability to turn into a Phoenix. He had also been blessed with a Moltres, one of the Legendary bird Pokemon which only complimented his abilities. He had a fairly easy run on this level to proceed to the inter-tower challenge.


	14. Ch14

The Rules and Positions

All of the competitors will be debriefed and given their respective roles for the test. There is some recognition that there are some that missed a chance at being involved in the intra-tower challenge and will have to bear the pleasures of the tower that is victorious or the penalties for the losing towers.

The 1st Intra-Tower Challenge is going to be held in the form of an American Football Round Robin Tournament. In the games themselves, an offensive team will line up against the defensive team and have 10 minutes to score as many points as possible. After this time is over, the offense and defence will swap for a further 10 minutes.

In this game though there is more happening outside of the football field. There are designated saboteurs, defenders and tacticians. Saboteurs cannot be caught entering the field, but they are allowed to hinder the opposing team in any way possible from outside it. The team's defenders have a job in protecting their players.

For each game, a player will have their abilities limited. Players will have a maximum of 100 Energy Points (EP) and Saboteurs and Defenders will have 50 EP and Tacticians will have 25 EP. In other words, using an ability will take off some EP that will not come back for the rest of the game and according to the complexity and strength of the ability determines the EP. If a player does not have enough EP for that ability they will physically be unable to use it.

Added Note: Due to the speed and ability of these players, the football field will be 3 times that of an average field

Position Explanations

(Offense)

Centre-Person who snaps the ball to the Quarterback. Acts as the leader of the offensive line (the protective line that holds off the defence for as long as possible)

Guard-Protect the quarterback and create holes for running backs

Tackle-Protect whoever has the football

Tight End-Complicated position that can be used as an extra catcher, extra runner or an extra blocker

Wide Receiver-Run and find space in the outfield as catchers

Quarterback-The director of play who can pass or run, controls the whole attack

Fullback-Both running and blocking duties

Running Back-Runner

(Defence)

Linebacker-Several types of linebackers, the Middle being the one that coordinates defence

Tackle-Stop the offence in almost any means

End-Contain the runners and stop the quarterback

Cornerback-Stay back to guard zones from passers or catchers

Safety-Last line of defence to stop catchers

(Other)

Kicker-Kick the field goals for minor points

Punter-Clear kick the ball when your team hasn't reached far enough to get the ball out of your territory

Saboteurs-Trying to take down the opposing teams Tacticians cannot speak with anyone other than fellow Saboteurs

Defenders-Protecting of their Tacticians, cannot speak with anyone other than fellow Defenders

Tacticians-In Charge of team tactics and positions, can coordinate through communication to team, but cannot speak with their Saboteurs or Defenders


	15. Ch15 Diamond Tower

Diamond Tower

North Tower Tacticians Room

Three old men, two women and another man found themselves sitting in a chair at a table. Verde, the scientist was the youngest male in the room. He fixed up his glasses and found it intimidating that he was the only one in the room that knew nobody.

**'The Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh: One Piece **

**Former Pirate **

An old silver headed Rayleigh didn't really want to participate in the tower, but like most he had something he wanted if he reached the top. He had not come across the others until this moment however he recognised a pink haired lady who sat very un-lady-like in her seat.

**Jewellery Bonney: One Piece **

**Captain of the Bonney Pirates **

She of course knew who Rayleigh was but made no effort to really get to speak with him. She looked around to see only one other woman in there with her.

**Shizune: Naruto **

**Ninja from Hidden Leaf Village **

Shizune sat quietly and looked around. She had been chosen as a team tactician so she would not be seeing much direct action for this level. She was shocked to see someone she had known to be dead sitting across the table from her. It took him a little bit to place her face to her name, but he eventually got there.

**Sarutobi Hiruzen: Naruto **

**Former Hokage of Hidden Leaf Village-Deceased **

Verde didn't want to put his teammates off on the wrong foot right from the start but he felt some initiative was needed. "Everyone, I am Verde, it seems we are all teammates for this round. There are pieces of paper in front of us with our players and their designated positions. The countdown timer above us is most likely our thinking time. We should probably go over the people we recognise from this list and go into a short detail as to their abilities." Everybody nodded in agreement at this point and began taking notes.

East Tower Tacticians Room

**Onoki: Naruto **

**Third Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone Village**

For such an old timer, Onoki still felt like he had a part to play-even in this strange world. He recognised the leader of the Samurai with whom he had dealt with greatly due to the Fourth Great Ninja War.

**Mifune: Naruto **

**General Samurai of the Land of Iron **

**Basil Hawkins: One Piece **

**Captain of the Hawkins Pirates **

Basil briefly looked up from the cards he always tinkered with but said nothing. The game of fate was still outside of his vision for the moment.

**Yamamoto Genryusai: Bleach **

**1****st**** Division Commander of Shinigami **

He was the most frail looking one in the room but he would have been a great contender for the most powerful in the room. "Shall we discuss our team strategy heading into this level?"

**Morel McCarnathy: Hunter x Hunter **

**Government Hunter**

Being one of the more outspoken ones in the room, Morel took off his purple glasses and had a puff of his cigar. "Yes I think that would be best after some brief introductions."

East Tower Dressing Rooms

The instant the East Tower were transported to the dressing room they looked around and there was always going to be trouble. From opposite sides of the room, Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Itachi were eyeing each other off with their glowing Sharingans, whilst the A (4th Raikage) wanted to obliterate Madara.

Gon had seen Biscuit Kreuger with whom had taught him to become stronger back in his world and he went and sat with her feeling a little safer since finding someone he recognised among all these strange people. Erza Scarlet saw Jura Neekis, a powerful Mage from a different guild in her world, he was a friend though.

The real issue was from the One Piece world. Monkey D Luffy and Marco stood head to head with Sakazuki and Smoker. Pirates vs. the Marines and Sakazuki had been the one to kill Luffy's brother Ace. "I am going to kill you!" Luffy yelled.

"WAIT!" Came a scream from a corner. They all looked to see it wasn't someone they recognised.

**Yamamoto Takeshi: Hitman Reborn **

**Rain Guardian of Neo Vongola Family **

"Some of us are from different worlds and some of us are clearly from the same. But when we were bought here we were told that if by some chance one of our players cannot take the field there will be no replacements."

"I don't care about losing here," Luffy said.

"Then you obviously have forgotten you are probably climbing this tower for the chance at power to get your brother back haven't you?" The room went quiet. Luffy stopped. Everyone reflected on their reasons for not quitting this Tower of God yet. Luffy turned his back on Sakazuki and took his seat. "Shall we get out there and beat the North Tower then," Takeshi said with a grin.


	16. Ch16 Diamond Tower

Diamond Tower Game 1-North vs. East Tower

This was always going to be a great game and the opening whistle was proof of that. The East Tower were the first to have their 10 minutes of attack. Itachi was the quarterback for his team and heavily rushed by the defence. Jugo and Zancrow (Fairy Tale) seemed to partner up nicely to take Itachi out, but had fallen into a genjutsu trap. With the efforts of Gon pushing out his opposing lineman Yoshitsune (Air Gear), created a hole for ultra fast running-back A the Fourth Raikage to get through. If it hadn't been for the efforts of Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tale) the female mage that controlled time and the saboteur Yammy (Bleach) from outside the field, he would have scored. If it wasn't A holding the ball, it was Marco (One Piece) the pirate that can turn himself into a Phoenix. Even the efforts of Naruto at Safety for the defensive team could do nothing to stop him in the air.

The real significant part of this game came from the Eastern Towers Wide Receivers. Bartholomew Kuma and Uchiha Madara both having exceptional speed and abilities were too fast for cornerbacks Nico Robin and Orca (Air Gear). Madara could teleport himself as well as make his body intangible. Robin needed to use her ability to sprout hands on the football itself and bat it away.

Outside of the field the saboteurs and defenders went head to head with one another. Kyoya Hibari (Hitman Reborn) and Arthur (Air Gear) matched against Yammy, Mirajane (Fairy Tale) and Kimimaro. All to buy time for Kakuzu to have a lightning attack against Kuma and severely weaken him for the rest of the game.

The North Tower tacticians made a good swap, Maito Guy as an outside linebacker was having difficulty against the Tight-end Hirako Shinjy (Bleach) who could make people perceive things backwards. After being swapped with other linebacker Adelheid Suzuki (Hitman Reborn), Guy could focus on rushing the quarterback.

The saboteurs and defenders met each other again. Jiraiya faced off against Yammy, Kakuzu faced off against Ushoda Hachigen (Bleach). It appeared though that Kimimaro who was on the defence refused to sabotage Orochimaru at all. Sarugaki Hiyori from the defneders had no issues with attacking him, but wasn't fast enough to take him out.

On the final play, the East Tower flooded all their players into the in zone. Naruto had filled up the area with his shadow clones and Adelheid had created Blizzardroids to do the same. Itachi used his sharingan to try and choose the right player. Instead he chose to run the ball, using the last of his EP to create his Susannoo. Ultear tried to take it away using her time ability and if it hadn't been for Noyamano Ringo the Thorn Queen (Air Gear) she may have stopped him.

After 10 minutes, the East Tower finished on 73 points.

Next it was turn for the North Tower to have their 10 minutes of offence. As they entered the field, Sousuke Aizen began performing a ritual with his sword. Tacticians from both sides including his own screamed at their players to avert their gaze as they were aware this is how Aizen placed people under his ultimate hypnosis.

Ichimaru Gin was the quarterback for the North Tower and he would have a few players on the defence that would trouble him greatly. The Gem King Nike (Air Gear) who was a linebacker had an incredible ability to paralyse his opponents through vibrations in the ground and overwhelmed Meryem (Hunter x Hunter) who was a Chimera Ant being with incredible abilities. As well as Nike pressuring Gin, Bermuda Von Beckenstein (Hitman Reborn) was the other linebacker. He was of course the last Arcobaleno and had the ability to 'short warp' in other words teleport over short distances. Both Nike and Bermuda used up most of their EP very early on however in pressuring Gin but had halted too much progress for around a quarter of the time.

Gin's incredibly fast throwing arm was able to make some yardage and only score a couple of touchdowns in the period. In the outfield, Monkey D Luffy and Smoker as safeties for the East Tower were also troubling. They both had a great reach, Luffy could extend and stretch his body and Smoker could use and transform himself into smoke to reach much further than normal people.

The defence dominated in the battle of the lineman. The offensive lineman were strong with Zaraki Kenpachi (Bleach) and Rob Lucci, but both couldn't match the force of Fleet Admiral Akainu who had the elemental power of magma. Even though Sakura and Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter) were both abnormally strong, they were around equal and thus kept each other occupied. Kisame on the offence got the edge over Hades (Fairy Tale) with his Samehada absorbing most of the magic attacks, he also had to try and assist in handling Akainu.

The North Tower had some good receivers like the East Tower and if it wasn't for them, they would have been in tremendous trouble. Admiral Kizaru the man of light was much too fast for Ulquiorra. The other receiver was Aizen who had Neji marking him. Neji wasn't under Aizen's hypnosis and although he could see the whole field with his Byakugan and deflect the balls trajectory with his tenketsu points, he was still not fast enough to keep up with Aizen's speed. Both the receivers would score the majority of points for the offence.

Gin began to be pressured from outside the field by the saboteurs. Xanxus (Hitman Reborn) was a man who used specialty guns as his weapon and fired with pinpoint accuracy. He could successfully shoot the ball down if Gin went for a long pass, till one of the defenders Coyote Starrk (Bleach) and a fellow firearm user kept him occupied.

Without a doubt, the keys to the offence were the Centre position Trafalgar Law (One Piece) and the saboteur Magellan (One Piece). Law could create a room in which he controlled the physics within it. He could alter the course of the ball or open the way for a runner like Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) as the running-back to get a couple cheeky touchdowns.

Magellan as opposed to the other saboteurs was able to knock the defense off in a different way. Xanxus and Starrk were fighting one another. Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) on the defence and Matsumoto (Bleach) a saboteur did not want to engage in combat. Kuchiki Rukia (Bleach) a saboteur tried to take action but hindered by Water Queen Rider Om (Air Gear) and when Silva Zoldyck fired down his explosion energy and thought he hit the players, he was merely caught in an illusion created by Chrome the Mist Guardian of the Neo Vongola Family (Hitman Reborn). What Magellan did however was bring to the awareness of Monkey D Luffy that his brother Firefist Ace was one of the defenders and alive within this tower. Luffy climbed this tower to bring him back and the sight of his brother would distract him from the entire game.

The North Tower fought back hard, they got within a little over 2 touchdowns away from equalling the score but it wasn't enough. After 10 minutes, the score was 56-73 in favour of the East Tower.


	17. Ch17 Ruby Tower

Ruby Tower

The first game of the Ruby Tower went under way. The South Tower's tacticians were; **Nara Shikamaru, Kilik: Air Gear (Former Gem King Rider), Timoteo: Hitman Reborn (9****th**** Vongola Mafia Leader) and Colonello: Hitman Reborn (Arcobaleno and Worlds Greatest Soldier**. They were going to be attacking first against the West Tower. Their tacticians were; **Yakushi Kabuto, Kisuke Urahara: Bleach (Former Shinigami), Reborn: Hitman Reborn (Worlds Strongest Hitman), Nami: One Piece (Navigator for Straw Hat Pirates) and Shimura Danzo (Former ANBU Root Leader/Temporary Hokage). **

Ikki the Storm King (Air Gear) was the quarterback for his team. He was rushed from the start by Jose Porla (Fairy Tale) who could create shadow shades to fight for him. He had some good protection with Dolflamingo and Gajeel (Fairy Tale) however they were going to have a good match from Killer (One Piece) and Natsu on the defensive line. Ikki was troubled from the beginning who learnt he couldn't necessarily trust what he saw as the middle linebacker for the defence Kakashi could create illusions.

Ikki had some fast runners at his disposal. Kyoraku Shunsui (Bleach) and Shihoin Yoruichi (Bleach) were known for their speed in combat and the first line of defence often could do nothing to stop them. The safeties for the defence were strong in their own right. Kazu the Flame King (Air Gear) was fast as well as Blackbeard could make up for his speed with his darkness ability. The runners however were able to kick the offence off with two touchdowns each in the first half of the game.

The receivers were not as dominant as the Diamond Tower, Byakuran (Hitman Reborn) could temporarily fly and was fast, but he wasn't overwhelmingly fast for his underling in his world Kikyo to pressure him. Killer Bee was also fast being able to speed himself up with lightning but Yasuyoshi Sano (Air Gear) was also known for his incredible speed. If it hadn't been for his partial trasnsformations into the Eight-Tails, Bee might have been beaten by Sano.

Gabishi (Air Gear) and Jellal (Fairy Tale) as saboteurs tried to hinder the performance of on-field players by firing various projectiles at them. It didn't seem to be enough. Captain Shanks and Fon (Hitman Reborn) were on the frontlines of defence to meet those two. Konan used her paper techniques to try and take on Szayelaporro Granz (Bleach) from a distance, Hinata could help the defenders pinpoint where the saboteurs were with her Byakugan.

A real change for the game came when Ikki could see the value in his tight-end. Kuzan, former Admiral Aokiji had quite good abilities. Whenever the assassin Illumi Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) rushed him or Jose Porla attacked with his shades, Kuzan could freeze almost all around him and nothing could get too close. It would be Kuzan that scored the majority of the points for the South Tower.

The largest hindrance to Ikki for the entirety of the game was Natsu. He was beaten and battered by the lineman and Ikki himself who could take on his flame, but Natsu was too stubborn to give up and continued to come with physical and flame attacks, even managing to sack him a few times as well.

The 10 minutes ended with the score at 55-0.

Next up was the West Towers chance to attack. The quarterback was another sharingan and illusion user Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara was on the defensive team as middle linebacker and was always going to have trouble with the attackers he was matched up against. Even when he tried to use his wall of sand to stop an entire line by himself, the centre Nagato could use his heavenly push to clear the entire road for them. Using this method off the bat, they were able to score two fast touchdowns, till Nagato had chewed up almost all of his EP within that couple of minutes.

Sasuke had multiple options, using his running-back Ichigo was guaranteed yardage and occasional touchdown. Ichigo was indeed quick, Sasuke analysed his speed with his sharingan as much as possible.

The linesman battles now that Nagato was spent was also getting heated. Phinx and Makarov Dreyar (Fairy Tale) were against Neliel (Bleach) and Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter). As it was at that matter with Nagato not being as dominant, the defensive strength was too much, Gaara was losing EP fast but had more than his opposing player. Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard and Charlotte Linlin or Big Mom were the defensive tackles and much too powerful for Kozato Enma (Hitman Reborn) and Muguruma Kensei (Bleach).

A main feature of this match was between the saboteurs and defenders. It appeared that all the saboteurs were engaging each other just outside the field. However the saboteurs seemed to be an illusion cast by Daemon Spade (Hitman Reborn). The saboteurs were really going for the tacticians, however the room they thought had been unguarded wasn't even there at all, the real defenders had been waiting under a cover of another illusion cast by Viper (Hitman Reborn). Now they all fought in a royal rumble like fashion. The ones showing their prowess being Shiryu, Baragaan and Captain Eustass Kid against Mei Terumi and Captain X Drake. When the saboteurs seemed to be getting the advantage, a tactician left their room to assist being Danzo. With the power of his Izanagi Sharingan, he was able to hold them off from going any further.

It became a matter of Sasuke and Ichigo putting things together. Rock Lee and Tsuna were struggling as receivers to get over Clive Gildartz (Fairy Tale) and Kaname Tosen (Bleach). Tsunade as the tight-end was able to force the outside linebackers Deidara and Grimmjow to double team her opening up a slight bit of room.

Despite the efforts of Sasuke and Ichigo, they were not good enough in beating the score set against them, 55-50.


	18. Ch18 Finale of Intra-Tower Challenge

Note: The football was fun but incredibly hard to write. So rather than write the rest of the round robins I will just write a summary so I can move on.

-The North Tower were defeated by the West Tower and then lost to the South Tower

-The East Tower defeated the South Tower and just defeated the West Tower

1st Place-East Tower with 3 wins, 0 losses

2nd place-West Tower with 2 wins, 1 loss

3rd place-South Tower with 1 win, 2 loss

4th place-North Tower with 0 wins, 3 loss

With the East Tower winning the Intra-Tower challenge they did not have to compete in a follow up bonus game as the other three towers did. The competitors that did not make any position for the challenge were thrown into a large arena, being overlooked by those that did take part in the football match in a battle royale style combat, in which the last 5 standing were allowed to continue.

The East Tower did not have to compete in this, however their leftover of around 20 will have numbers equally divided between the towers to make up the deficit.

There was now 180 in total between all four towers. It was time to move onto the next level, which was known as 'The Crown Game'. It was an actual test from the Tower of God and required people to have teams. The football game served as a starting point to see who else was present and their capabilities, the second was the selection process and battle royale in which onlookers could also make alliances and teams. They were to compete in teams of 3.

The Crown Game

-The goal is to steal/own the crown for as long as possible. The crown sits upon the throne in the middle of the arena, with the teams in their respective holding cells situated around the outside of the arena

-The game is consisted of 5 rounds, each round lasting 10 minutes

-The bottom 5 teams that have held the crown for the least amount of time will enter an elimination round in which 1 will survive

-Each round is optional whether a team will participate and they push a button in designated time to show whether or not they will take part. Up to 5 teams can participate.

-Any more than that however and preference will be given to those that A) have not taken part yet and B) the most recent team to take part in previous round

-Teams that have possession of the crown at the end of one game must stay for the next

-Carrying crown in hand for 1 second=1 second

-Carrying crown on head for 1 second=2 seconds

-Crown on head whilst on the throne for 1 second=10 seconds

Note: Once team member has sat on the throne with the crown if they should get off the throne they will have to forfeit the crown to the closest rival team


	19. Ch19 Level 4

North Tower-Rd 1

The arena was large. It was circular in shape, each of the teams of three were isolated in their own cages with a red button they were to press should they want to participate in the round. It was very bare however in the middle of the arena lay the throne, with the crown sitting on it. The teams who wished to participate had pushed the button. The cages opened and the teams exited.

Without any time wasted, there were two that dashed for the crown immediately believing in their own speed. Naruto who was now in fox cloak mode and Admiral Kizaru who could use lightspeed both had the same idea. They were there roughly at equal times but before they could reach for the crown they saw black flames heading in their direction. The mage Zancrow (Fairy Tale) controlled black fire and had tried to take them both out.

Naruto went back to his teammates; Maito Guy and Temari. Kizaru was teamed with Rob Lucci and Vice-Admiral Momonga. Zancrow was teamed with Ultear and Midnight (all dark mages in Fairy Tale). There was one team who did not fear any damage. Kakuzu and Kisame sent their teammate Hidan towards the throne. Those who were not familiar with Hidan attacked with all they had only to see no effect whatsoever. Naruto summoned multiple shadow clones to stop Hidan reaching the thone but they were all taken care of by Kakuzu and Kisame. Just before Hidan could reach the crown, it was blown off by a wind attack sent by a desperate Temari using her giant fan.

It fell to the ground to be picked up by Midnight. A gothic looking mage with an interesting ability who regrouped with his teammates. All elemental attacks were dissipated by Ultear, all physical and other attacks were reflected by Midnights ability of deflection whilst Zancrow attacked with fire to keep some distance. Midnight placed the crown on his head, doubling the seconds for their team.

Eventually, Guy is able to break through and charge Midnight who leaves the rear open to have the crown stolen by Naruto. As Naruto fled, a flash of light whizzed past him and snatched the crown from his grip. Kizaru placed the crown on his head but was short lived. He had stolen the crown from a shadow clone of Naruto and the actual form of the ninja appeared to re-capture the crown.

In all the excitement, Jugo was losing control of himself. He had warned his team to stay away should this happen. Jugo charges Rob Lucci who stood by himself and they were quite equal in physical strength. Om (the Water Queen from Air Gear) could not compete with Ultear as her strong water attacks were badly matched for someone who could revert her water to a time it didn't exist. Hiyori (Bleach) was in her Vizard form was overpowered by Momonga. There was absolutely no teamwork in this team and it showed.

Kisame had saved himself for a big attack. He filled the arena with water prison and was too fast in the water. (Those that were Devil Fruit Eaters were not lifeless in this body of water as it was freshwater not seawater). None out now could match Kisame in this arena now. He easily got the crown back from Naruto and took it down to Hidan who could survive without breathing as he wouldn't die. The rest of the teams had to move for air, the Akatsuki team had the rest of the round with Hidan sitting on the throne with the crown.

North Tower-Rd2

The Akatsuki team remained out there as the others retreated to their caged areas. Now that they had their turn, even if they pressed the button again they wouldn't be given precedence over those who had not yet participated in a round. The water was withdrawn from the arena and the new round began. Kisame knew instantaneously his water prison wouldn't work so well this time. Orca, a rider who specialised in undererwater combat was out with his team with Agito and Yoshitsune. Arlong was a Fishman who as well was stronger in water than on land who was teamed with Supernova Captain Jewellery Bonney and Shichibukai Trafalgar Law.

Ichimaru Gin (Bleach) sends his shikai at Hidan on the throne who doesn't dodge it but takes the shot and stops the crown coming off his head. Kakuzu sends a fire attack at the surrounding teams in the arena. Yoshitsune with his Rumble Regalia can compress air tightly to create a barrier to block, Gray Fullbuster who was teamed with Gin and Killua could use some ice to at least block some of the flame attack. Killua used this opportunity to disorient his opponents with his special step that makes him appear as multiple clones and comes from behind Hidan. With his electric attacks he could temporarily stun Hidan and take the crown to escape.

Law has the ability to create a 'room' in which he can control anything within that field, he tried to capture Killua and gain the crown however Gray and Gin attacked Law to halt him from finishing. Killua wasn't out of the woods yet as he was attacked head on by Agito who was the Fang King (Air Gear). Killua tried to retreat but he had already been caught in the trap Agito had set with his fang attack. As Yoshitsune tried to come and back Agito up and take the crown from Killua, Gray knew he had to do something. He created an ice platform that raised from underneath Killua and took him into the air out of reach of Agito and Yoshitsune for a short time.

All fire attacks by Kakuzu are being intercepted by Orca's water attacks. Killua wanted to get back to the throne but Hidan and Kakuzu were waiting there protecting anyone from getting to it. Gray was stranded temporarily and outsmarted by Yoshitsune, Agito and Orca combined. Killua tries to make his way back to his teammate and in the process left himself open to Law's ability who took the crown from his grasp. As the crown moved towards Law, Bonney came and tried to grab it but harmed by Kisame who is then also harmed by Gin by a long distance sword attack. The crown drops to the floor and before anyone can get to it and the rest of the round was a mess with people not game enough to approach the crown under risk of having the target from all groups on their back.

1st- Hidan/Kakuzu/Kisame: 3,534

2nd- Gin/Gray/Killua: 480

3rd- Guy/Naruto/Temari: 241

4th- Midnight/Ultear/Zancrow: 240

5th- Borsalino (Kizaru)/Lucci/Momonga: 1

6th – 8th Hiyori/Jugo/Om: Arlong/Bonney/Law: Agito/Orca/Yoshitune: 0

Not yet attempted- Hiruzen/Shizune/Verde Ace/Rayleigh/Robin Aizen/Starrk/Yammy Hitsugaya/Kenpachi/Sui Feng Adelheid/Chrome/Gokudera Meryem/Orochimaru/Uvogin


	20. Ch20 Level 4

North Tower-Rd3

Hitsugaya still saw red when he saw this person. He should have been locked in the deepest reaches of the Soul Society prison but here he was standing before him, with the same smug grin on his face. Histugaya of course being a Captain Shinigami in the Gotei 13, he was paired with Kenpachi the one who loved bloodshed and Sui-Feng, leader of the Stealth Corps. The greatest threat right now was that there were two Arrancar, Yammy and Coyote Starrk and Sousuke Aizen was leading them. It appeared that his hypnosis over them all was still in affect and whenever any of them tried to attack him, Aizen could manipulate everything they were seeing.

Aizen wasn't concerned with them, but they were a nuisance. Especially in a place where there were others he had to contend with whom were not under his control. He was fast losing patience. Once Aizen had the crown he had many coming for him, he cut through Orochimaru's entire body but he was only a mud clone. Outside of Aizen the whole battlefield were fighting one another. The scientist Verde had done his best to compete for the round but significantly out of his depth. Meryem, the Chimera Ant king injured Verde to within an inch of his life. If it hadn't been for Verde's medical ninja teammate Shizune, he would have surely died. The captain of their particular team Sarutobi Hiruzen retreated and wanted no more part in this game if it meant innocent people would be killed on his watch. The finish of the round left Aizen in control of the crown sitting on the throne.

North Tower-Rd4

As the fourth round began. Aizen was very cocky sitting on the throne with the crown on whilst being protected by both Starrk and Yammy. The thing is, he wasn't able to enjoy this round as he had the last. At the opening of the round and the next teams came out a beam of light hurtled towards him. If he had not got out from the throne, it would have pierced through his brain, he was lucky enough already to have dodged it. Now that he had got off the throne he was to be forced to relinquish the crown to the closest person, which would be the team who had pressured him. The team of Admiral Kizaru, Rob Lucci and Vice Admiral Momonga. Momonga was put on the throne with the crown whilst the others were there to protect him. Aizen content with the points he had tallied kept his men back and said there was no more need to risk death or injury against such opponents. They stood on the fringes whilst the other teams battled it out.

Adelheid had sent out many of her ice clones around the arena but couldn't quite get the advantage for her team as Jugo, Hiyori and Om were quite formidable, but it was Kizaru who dominated this round.

North Tower-Rd5

As for the final round, there were teams there in panic as they were in the bottom portion of the tally and hence wanted to grab some last effort points. Luckily enough Adelheid's team and Jugo's team were able to remain out there as no other team had elected to. Trafalgar Law was by far the strongest in his team, but he was struggling to do it on his own as Bonney and Arlong couldn't match up to his strength. This weakness in their team is what faltered them. Sui-Feng in the team of shinigami was able to dominate using her high speed to reach the throne and take the crown. The shinigami were quite skilful in their tactics of holding the crown whilst retreating. Adelheid's team was doing everything they could to get points. In the chaos, Jugo almost lost control once more creating havoc. The AT riders with Agito were not too pushy and suspiciously held themselves back.

1st- Aizen/Starrk/Yammy

2nd- Hidan/Kakuzu/Kisame

3rd- Borsalino (Kizaru)/Lucci/Momonga

4th- Gin/Gray/Killua

5th- Midnight/Ultear/Zancrow

6th- Meryem/Orochimaru/Uvogin

7th- Hitsugaya/Kenpachi/Sui Feng

8th- Guy/Naruto/Temari

9th- Ace/Rayleigh/Robin

10th- 15th- Hiyori/Jugo/Om, Arlong/Bonney/Law, Agito/Orca/Yoshitune, Hiruzen/Shizune/Verde, Adelheid/Chrome/Gokudera

East Tower-Rd1

The Fourth Raikage A had bet on his speed to reach the throne first. As the gates opened for the opening round he electrified and sped up his entire body and got there. However it wasn't as easy as he thought and right behind him was a guy who had steam coming from his body. Monkey D Luffy wasn't as fast as A, however he was fast and had a long range reach A didn't. The pistol shot by Luffy narrowly missed A who managed to grab the throne. The Third Tsuchikage Onoki who was also on A's team with Mifune the Samurai General were doing their best to back him up but met two pirates. Marco and Boa Hancock were allied with Luffy and it would be these two teams that were outflanking and fighting fiercely for this round. Hibari, Yamamoto and Xanxus were all on the same team, as they knew eachother from their own world. However two of them had strong personalities and refused to fight as a team. A and the Kage-ninja team held the crown on the run for almost the entire round. Luffy and the pirates were able to take it from them at the death and get Boa with it on the throne.

East Tower-Rd2

It was difficult to imagine that one of the strongest teams in the entirety of the Crown Game across every single tower wasn't as dominant in this round. The World Government team of Magellan, Akainu and Smoker entered round 2. Luffy had an immediate emotional response to seeing Akainu. However there would be two teams allying with each other for this round which meant 6 very strong people working together. The Shinigami-Vizard alliance was too strong a force for all to handle in this round. The Shinigami team led by Genryusai also had Matsumoto and Rukia. The Vizards led by Shinjy had Hachigen and Rojuro alongside him. All of their attacks were varied in nature from illusions to fire and they could share the ownership of the crown between them to ensure they had enough to be safe.

1st- A/Onoki/Mifune

2nd- Genryusai/Matusmoto/Rukia

3rd- Shinjy/Hachigen/Rojuro

4th- Luffy/Marco/Boa Hancock

5th- Magellan/Akainu/Smoker

6th- 7th – Bermuda/Genkishi/Skull, Hibari/Yamamoto/Xanxus

Not yet attempted-Itachi/Jiraiya/Jinbe, Neji/Sakura/Elfman, Ulquiorra/Nnoitra/Hody Jones, Erza/Jura/Bando Mitsuru, Hades/Brain/Basil Hawkins, Nike/Arthur/Mukuro, Morel/Gon/Biscuit, Madara/Kimimaro/Kuma, Ringo/Silva/Ishida


	21. Ch21 Level 4

East Tower-Rd3

This round was an evil round. It had some of the darkest characters spanning all of the worlds. Bermuda had quite a strong team in their own right, but even they were out of their depth. There was a deadly clash between Nike (the Gem King Rider), Ulquiorra Cifer and Hades (Fairy Tail). Nike was more powerful than the others had guessed, able to use vibrations sent through the ground to paralyse his two opponents. Whilst they had been fighting each other, there were some standouts in this dark round. Bartholemew Kuma had reached the throne first, his teammates-Kaguya Kimimaro and Uchiha Madara. Madara and his team held the crown on the throne for the entire round. He relinquished it towards the end and it fell closest to Rokudo Mukuro (Hitman Reborn) who had concealed himself with an illusion to get as close as possible to Madara.

East Tower-Rd4

Just like in the North Tower an alliance was struck in this tower. It gave two teams of six consisting of; Uchiha Itachi, Jiraiya, Jimbe, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura and Elfmann Strauss. Some of the other teams gave them some problems, a third team also joined the alliance and thus earned them some trust and crown wearing time. This was Erza, Jura and Bando Mitsuru who finished the round with the crown.

East Tower-Rd5

For the last round Erza's team battled with Ulquiorra's and Hades'. Erza was eventually knocked off the throne by Noyamano Ringo the Thorn Queen who could send projectiles of energy with her attacks. Erza had to relinquish the throne and the closest person was Gilga Nnoitra who was on the same team as Ulquiorra and Hody Jones. However as Gilga went to pick it up, it dissipated into the air as smoke. A team had come out that had largely remained unknown and therefore all the teams looked in their direction immediately. It was made of an older looking man with a pipe, a young innocent looking boy and a young innocent looking girl. Gon's was on the team of Morel and Biscuit, both from his world and allies of his there. The teams all chased them around the arena as they ran and racked up points. If only someone had of looked at the scoreboard they would have realised sooner. As Gon was eventually caught and supposedly hurt by Hody Jones, he and his teammates dissipated as well. As they looked back, Morel was sitting on the throne with the crown on being protected by Gon and Biscuit, they had been screened by a layer of smoke this whole time as the others chased the fakes around. With that successful tactic (as thought by Morel) they had got more than enough points to keep them from the elimination round, even despite Ulquiorra's team getting it close to the end.

1st- Madara/Kimimaro/Kuma

2nd- A/Onoki/Mifune

3rd- Itachi/Jiraiya/Jinbe

4th- Genryusai/Matusmoto/Rukia

5th- Shinjy/Hachigen/Rojuro

6th- Luffy/Marco/Boa Hancock

7th – Magellan/Akainu/Smoker

8th- Nike/Arthur/Mukuro

9th- Erza/Jura/Bando Mitsuru

10th- 15th- Ulquiorra/Nnoitra/Hody Jones, Neji/Sakura/Elfman, Bermuda/Genkishi/Skull, Hibari/Yamamoto/Xanxus, Hades/Brain/Basil Hawkins, Ringo/Silva/Ishida

South Tower-Rd1

This round was dominated by a single team. It consisted of some of the strongest pirates from their world. Blackbeard, Shiryu and Eustass Kid destroyed all that came before them whether it was the wizard team, the Arcobaleno team or the Arrancar team. All who carried a weapon of some kind were powerless against Eustass' power of magnetism. All who tried a physical attack were met by the power of darkness that Blackbeard had at his disposal. They held the crown and the throne for the entire round.

South Tower-Rd2

This was the round where Blackbeard's dominance was pushed. For one thing, he had lost the crown within seconds of the round beginning. However the crown couldn't be easily passed onto the next person as two had reached it at the same time, with enough speed to get it off Blackbeard's head uncontended. Kurosaki Ichigo was known for his great speed and Kazu Mikura the Flame King too was the fastest rider in his world. Both of them had a hand on the crown and refused to let go, therefore both getting some points for their team. Their teammates went into conflict with each other. Kuchiki Byakura fought with Kilik and Madarame Ikkaku fought with Aeon Clock. It appeared the riders were getting the edge but since all of their attention was focused on one another they had left themselves very vulnerable. A huge force blasted all of them against the wall hard where they hit. An invisible force had literally lifted them off the ground and belted them hard into the side of the arena. After around 5 seconds, the crown was taken by this force except it was pulled towards a guy with circular eyes. Nagato now held the crown for his team.

Blackbeard unhappy with losing the crown tried to reclaim it. Nagato could repel some of his darkness, but because darkness had a unique mass, some of it could get through. If it hadn't been for his teammates Konan and the Shinigami Jushiro, Nagato would have been in great trouble.

Kurosaki Ichigo unleashed himself into his demon state where he raised another level in strength and speed, able to single-handedly retrieve the crown and get on the run before the round ended.

South Tower-Rd3

A ninja alliance was able to get two particular teams some points. The first team led by Nara Shikamaru had Rock Lee and Hyuuga Hinata, which her vision was quite useful in the Crown Game. The other team was led by Tsunade who had Hatake Kakashi and Captain Shanks on their team. It was due to Kakashi's sharingan and Shikamaru's strategy they were able to corner Ichigo and stop him from using his demon powers. Previous Vice-Admiral Garp was strong and so was his teammate Sanjy, but they were just not enough to match up in this round against the alliance. Master Makarov with his teammates Gajeel and Nue (Thunder King) were improving in their teamwork but struggled for this round. Due to Nue's electrical magnetic abilities and Makarov's titan ability, which grew his body immensely, they were able to retrieve the crown before the end of the round.

1st-Blackbeard/Shiryu/Eustass

2nd-Ichigo/Byakuya/Ikkaku

3rd-Shikamaru/Lee/Hinata

4th-Tsunade/Kakashi/Shanks

5th-Nagato/Konan/Jushiro

6th-Kazu/Kilik/Aeon Clock

7th- Makarov/Nue/Gajeel

8th- Garp/Sanjy/Usopp, Harribel/Zommaru/Baragaan, Fon/Colonello/Kensei, Jose/Kikyo/Phinx

Not yet attempted-Tsuna/Enma/9th Vongola, Daemon Spade/Dolflamingo/Illumi


	22. Ch22 Level 4

South Tower-Rd4 & 5

These rounds had a diverse type of strategies from the teams involved. People who felt confident in their speed such as the AT riders of Kazu, Kilik and Aeon Clock were always pressuring for the ownership of the crown. Tsuna the 10th Vongola alongside Enma were also high-speed users in the arena. The team consisting of the illusion user Daemon Spade preferred to have a backwards stand with his teammate Dolflamingo-a pirate known for his trickery in his own world. The Fairy Tale Guild Master Makarov alongside companion Gajeel and the AT Rider Nue had railed up enough points thought to save them from the elimination round. By the end of it the bottom teams who were going to be in the elimination round were;

-Jose, Kikyo and Phinx (all of whom were from different worlds and thus teamwork was hard)

-Daemon Spade, Dolflamingo & Illumi (who had the same problem)

-Fon, Colonello and Kensei

-Garp, Sanjy & Usopp

-Tsuna, Enma, 9th Vongola

West Tower

With the rounds to go into the West Tower, there were some good matchups. There were some people (like the other towers) that were lucky to be in the teams they were in. Just as there were some that were unlucky as their teammates didn't match their overall ability to compete in the rest of the tower levels. This was the Tower of God though and they had to bear with it. The ninja team of Mei Terumo. Gaara and Darui were always going to be a force to be reckoned with. The Shinigami team of Urahara, Shunsui and Yoruichi were another great spectacle of the arena. The 8-Tails Jinchuuriki Bee teamed with Whitebeard one of the previous Pirate Emperors of the Sea in his world. By the end of it, the elimination round teams consisted of;

-Tosen, Granz & Grimmjow

-Zeref, Jellal & Caesar Clown

-Byakuran, Zakuro & Chiyo

-Nel, GIldartz & Sado

-Danzo, Gabishi & Hisoka

North Tower Elimination Round

The tactics of the team consisting of Agito/Orca/Yoshitune in the dying rounds of the Crown Game had become apparent. Yoshitsune was the previous Rumble King and known for his strategic thinking. He had pulled his team back from taking part whatsoever in conservation of their energy in the confidence that they could take out the elimination round instead. It paid off. Hiruzen's team refused to take part with their teammate Verde not being fit or strong enough to fight these monsters. Jugo kept losing control and his team couldn't handle him. It was a shame that Trafalgar Law was in a team that couldn't get him to proceed on in the traditional method in the Tower of God.

East Tower Elimination Round

Yamamoto had finally got through to his teammates to work together. Both Xanxus and Hibari were undoubtedly strong but their egos made them only work on their own. Once they realised they could fight stronger people if they worked together for now, it was enough to get them over. They did get lucky. There were some very strong people that also missed out, sending the Hitman Reborn warriors through.

South Tower Elimination Round

Kobayashi Tsuna the 10th Vongola and Kozato Enma the 10th Simon Family Leader had incredible teamwork. Both of their powers were top notch and could take advantage of the limited battlefield. Jose Porla a dark wizard from his own world sent ghost shades out to wear down the opponents but all the warriors were strong enough to easily expel them. Garp and Sanjy were indeed strong whilst Usopp was a long-range protector of them, but their speed was lacking and this is where they fell down. The team with the two Arcobaleno on them (Fon and Colonello) would have wanted to align with Tsuna but in the matter of them being in the Elimination round there was no way they could. The team with the three mafia bosses were the ones fortunate and strong enough to get through on account of their speed, strength and teamwork.

West Tower Elimination Round

Some very strong warriors had been forced into the elimination round due to not performing in their team. The previous shinigami Tosen was just one of the examples of this. He turned the entire arena into his darkened Bankai state but it didn't seem to matter. Caesar clown couldn't take all the oxygen out of the arena as it would render his teammates unable to fight. Danzo used his Mangekyou Sharingan to negate all damage done to him and use a kamikaze tactic whilst the Horn King Gabishi and Hisoka tried to protect him. The ones who finished on top though consisted of the previous Arrancar Nel and the mage Gildartz who could dissemble particles with his power.

Tower of God HQ

The monstrous leader sat in shadow still surrounded by his subordinates in masks. He was very pleased with how it was all going. "We have according to my calculations, 122 warriors remaining."

"That's correct," one of the smaller men, said. "The elimination rounds are over. We were awaiting your word on the next step."

"Continue as planned, separate the weaklings from the worthy as soon as possible."

Rules for the 5th Level-"AIR" (Air Gear C Rank Battle)

There are 25 platforms in the next arena. The drop from the platform to the floor is around 100 metres. Every 2 minutes, a platform will be imploded, until the required combatants remain. The contest will not stop until there are only 22 left from each prevent alliances becoming too major form of this level, each tower will be split into two rounds.


End file.
